


Ruggider

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Everyone loves Varian, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, only description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: If there was someone in his life Varian could always count on, that would be his best friend Ruggider.
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Varian (Disney), Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel & Varian, Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Lance Strongbow & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Series: Project obsidian [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Ruggider

Everyone always has a best friend. Someone who stands by you even when you make the worst mistake that you possibly could ever do. Someone who knows when you are struggling and gives you comfort when you need it. Varian does have a friend like that but his friend is not a usual one. His best friend is a raccoon. All of the kids in the village of Old Corona did not like him and always bullied him. He never had a support system made with anyone his age so he just hid in his lab.   
He was by far the most educated person in the entire village and people made fun of him about how he is wasting his time learning about things that won’t be relevant. The adults in the village had told his dad many times that he should get his son’s head out of his books and put his hands to use. In the village is was a common thing to take your kids out of school by ten and have them work on the farms. Quirin had known his son was not strong enough to do the farm work he did so he always let him continue on with his learning. Also, Quirin did not mind having extra work.   
So Varian usually spent most of the time in his lab. He also usually went to the market to buy what they need. He also makes dinner and cleans the house. That frees up a lot of his father’s time so he does have the time to meet the quota for the day. But if things get really bad Varian tries to help a little bit with the farm work. He really hated it when that happened because of how weak he is and having the other kids making fun of him when he was seen struggling. So no, he rarely went outside to work.   
Another reason why he hid in his lab was because of the kids beating him up. One time it got so bad Varian had to stay in bed for an entire month. His ribs had been broken and close to puncturing his lung. Varian was not afraid of death but he did not want to die by drowning in his own blood. His nose had been broken and he got a concussion. Both of his wrists were sprained and many of his fingers and been displaced. His left arms were forced out of its socket and his right calf had been stabbed. Quirin almost did not let him back out of the house for a whole year.   
So Varian was not very popular around the village, but he was fine with that. Sure sometimes it got lonely but he was used to it. That was until he got a pest problem.  
If it was one thing that Old Corona had, it was raccoons. They were everywhere. Some people kept count about how many they saw a day. The thing was they always tried to get into his lab. It was very annoying and Varian wanted it to stop. They always knocked over his equipment and ruined his papers and notes. So he came up with a solution that could stop them. It was sort of like glue ruined his notes and papers so he came up with a solution to stop them. It was sort of like glue, but it did not harm them. It was just to stop them from going very far into his lab. Once they tripped the trap the glue would fall onto them, and all Varian then had to do was pour the counteracting agent onto the pink glue and throw them out. It seemed to work pretty well. That was until one of them started to avoid the glue. It was the only raccoon to do so, the thing was he never messed anything up. He just watched Varian work and did nothing else. Overtime Varian began to talk to the raccoon about what he was doing and what his plans were. He even gave a name to the raccoon because he did not feel comfortable with calling his friend ‘raccoon’. Like you would call your human friends ‘person’. So no he gave the raccoon a name and that name is Ruddiger.   
When his dad heard him talking to someone and figured out that someone was a raccoon he was none too pleased. He questioned Varian endlessly about his choice and why he did not make friends with human children and not animals. It took a long time for Quirin to come around with the idea of him having the raccoon around all the time but Varian did not care. For the first time in his life he found someone who did not judge him for who strong he was, or what he looked like or how educated he was, he was just a friend.   
Ruddiger was the best friend ever. He stayed by him when his dad was trapped by the amber. He stayed with him when he went off the rails and tried to take revenge on the entire kingdom, Ruddiger was there for him. After he turned Ruddiger into some sort of hybrid he was still stuck by him. Ruddiger stayed with him when he went to jail and stayed by his side when he helped the Saporians take over the kingdom. Ruddiger was his best friend and helped him and even Varian made bad decisions; he was still his friend.   
Sure after time and he redeemed himself he did get more friends. Lance always tried to act sort of like his cousin. Rapunzel and Eugene acted like his older siblings. Kiera and Catalina acted like his younger siblings and Cassandra just was a good friend. Their relationship was a little rocky when it came to him and Cassandra. He almost killed her at the battle of Old Corona and she kidnapped him, drugged him and dangled him out of a tower. But they now understood one another and were trying this friendship thing again.   
But through all of that one person (or one raccoon) stayed constant. And that was Ruddiger. But now he also had new friends. He, Pascal, Max, Owl, and Hamuel. They both had made new friends during the last few years, but they still whenever they needed help or comfort looked for one another first.   
Lets just day the Quirin was very happy to learn that his son was no longer a boy with an animal as a friend, but a young man with many amazing friends, and that he will always have someone looking out for him.


End file.
